Summer Days
by Imotochan13
Summary: John's newest friend Karkat takes him to a party to introduce him to his own "friends". They're all pretty interesting to say the lest, but what's with this Maraka guy? And what's with him kissing John out of the blue? Human!Stuck, GamJohn obviously, and M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a result of my boredom at work, so yeah. It's my first attempt at Humanstuck, and having so many of the characters in one story so kinda work with me here. :3 This will be GamJohn again (though it may not seem like it at first), and maybe if I don't chicken out there will be an actual smexy times scene. We'll have to wait and see. ~Imoto Out!**

Listening to a friend and their family fight is always an awkward situation, one I found myself in often when visiting Karkat's house due to his lack of communication with his older brother Kankri. Now was one of those times, so silently I stood, next to the door, trying to keep my attention on anything but the siblings. Even going as far as to stare at my sky blue shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world at this moment in time, yet the argument still reached my ears.

"Karkat, you're failure to tell me of your plans triggers me. You are almost eighteen, you should know better than this, dad left me in charge, so you know that means-" A groan brought my gaze up, only to find Karkat looking at his brother annoyed as he interrupted.

"Oh my_ GOD _Kankri! Just shut up already! I forgot to fucking tell you, it's not the end of the world!" I understand it's different when your guardian is your older sibling, but, I wouldn't dare talk to my dad like that, not in fear of getting in trouble, but because I'd be afraid to hurt his feelings...

"Do you even _know _how many triggers were in your last sentence? What if you insulted John or his beliefs? Think of all the people you may have just offended! I for one cannon stand by and allow you to say such tri-"

"You're face triggers me!" The room when dead silent as Karkat stood defensively, glaring viciously at the elder Vantas, while Kankri stood almost paralyzed, his shocked expression frozen on his face. They stood there for a few minutes like that, until Kankri's frozen state seemed to melt away, leaving a pained look on his face as his eyes flickered to me briefly.

"Well... If that's the case... I guess you and John go and have fun... Sorry that I triggered you so, I didn't realize my presence bothered you so much..." Karkat's shoulders dropped as Kankri turned away from his brother, starting to walk towards another room.

"Shit... Kankri, I didn't mean that..." He sighed as he got no response, yanking his bag off the table next to him, Karkat turned to me, his candy red eyes narrowed dangerously. "Let's go idiot, the others are waiting!" Letting him storm out ahead of me, I made sure to lock the door and closed it behind me before scrambling after Karkat, knowing he would probably leave me behind.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh...?" The only response I got in return to my comment, was the bag holding Karkat's things chucked at my chest, knocking some of the air out of my lungs as I moved to the passenger side of his care. Knowing when to be quiet, and for the sake of avoiding the tongue lashing I was bound to get for saying anymore, I chose to stay silent and climbed into the beat up car, having to speak for a simple question I hoped wouldn't set him off. "So uh... Where are we going again?"

"Aradia is throwing a party, of all fucking things, at her house cause her sister said go the fuck ahead when she left for the week. Being Sollux's friend got me invited, as if a damn party with idiots is where I want to spend my time, and told me to invite you." His tone was one that said conversation at this point in time really wasn't the best idea, so I just nodded and sat silently as he grumbled to himself, but I couldn't last in the silence, I still had more questions!

"Why would she want to invite me? The only one of your friends that I know is Terezi..." Hearing an annoyed sigh pass his lips, I instantly turned my attention to the window, hoping he would go on as if I hadn't said anything, but of course I wasn't that lucky.

"I don't know John, I don't _fucking_ know!" Now I know enough was enough and it was time to just completely shut up. Karkat was fun to hang around, but he could be an ass, and there was no doubt about that, then when he got into moods like this, it was difficult to entertain myself, so I settled with staring out the window, watching the trees rush past in a blur.

At least until we pulled into a driveway, one almost hidden by over grown grass and weeds, it seemed to wind back through the trees, but I couldn't see where it ended, or even a house in the distance. Then even with Karkat's reckless driving it took about five minutes just to see the house passed all the trees, and I was surprised to see it was surrounded by an open field, with what seemed to be a big pond in the back, where I could see a few people swimming. Then others were running around right outside the house, it actually kinda seemed like fun to be honest... "Okay, listen up fuckass, these guys can be pretty nuts, especially Gamzee when he starts smoking... Actually getting Terezi and Gamzee together isn't a great fucking idea either. So don't lose your head, got it?!"

Nodding, I continued to watch the figures running around in the distance, but I couldn't make out anyone I knew, I could recognize a few of them from the halls of school, but I'd never talked to them.

"Hey, how many people are going to be here anyway?" Climbing out of the car as he parked off the the side of the house, I grabbed both of our bags, then fixed my swim trunks, as I tossed Karkat his stuff when he got closer.

"Well, including us, thirteen. Just remembered too, watch out for the alcohol, I'm sure someone is gonna spike the shit out of all the drinks." Well, that's kinda something that happens a lot at parties, not that I've ever been to one to actually have tried alcohol...

"Karkat, I'm not I _that _stupid, I know what happens at parties." He gave a side glance, and it only took a second for both of us to start laughing, I knew he'd keep worrying, but he had to let me make my own mistakes. Isn't that a part of being a teenager?

"Karkitty!" Both of us looked up just in time for a small pale girl with auburn hair tackled Karkat to the ground with a hug, he seemed shocked for a second, then looked at her, a dark blush forming on his cheeks. Then I realized why, she was only wearing an olive green one piece.

"G-gah! Dammit Nepeta! What the fuck have I said about you're "friendly" pouncing?!" The girl sat up and tilted her head to the side, blushing when she did so, wiggling slightly.

"Not to do it to you..." Glancing around to let this awkward situation have on less member, I noticed many of those around had stopped what they were doing and were now staring at me like I was some strange new animal. There was only one way to respond to a situation like this! Giving the best smile I could, I managed a wave.

"Hey! Um, I'm John!" Thankfully that satisfied most of them, though one girl did start coming over to me, of course, after a dramatic flip of her blonde hair which really looked good against her cream colored skin, and I did my best to keep my eyes down, but it was kinda difficult to when she was wearing a very revealing cerulean blue bikini, one that matched the color of her eyes exactly.

"Soooooooo, you're Karkat's loser friend huh? Guess you're not half as bad as I thought, figured you'd be more like him. I'm Vriska by the way." Her eyes shimmered dangerously from behind her think wired glasses, and a coy smile played on her lips.

"W-whoa! G-Gamzee! Don't uh, push me so fast! Please!" We both jumped back in surprised when two boys rushed past, a smaller boy in a wheelchair, and a taller one pushing him around at a crazy speed. The blonde in front of me clutched her hands into fists, yelling after the two of them angrily, mouth almost in a snarl.

"Clown! That's _my _cripple! Back off!" Watching confused as Vriska took off after them, I turned my attention to Karkat to avoid watching her run, but I found another guy in blue and red swim trunks talking to him, leaving me alone, I mean, these _were _Karkat's friends, not mine, I didn't belong here...

"Hi John!" My eyes rose to the girl who was now in front of me, it took me a second, but I realized it was the same girl who had tackled Karkat. "I'm Nepeta! We're in the same grade!"

"Oh! Really?" She nodded her olive green eyes wide, and I found myself rather shocked, she seemed small enough to be a seventh grader! Realizing she was waving to someone else, my eyes followed her attention, only to find another guy there, one who towered over me, and had arms three times thicker than mine.

"Yeah, and this is Equius! He's my best friend! Only, he just graduated..." Staring shocked at the new face, though I couldn't really tell his expression due to the cracked shades that covered his eyes.

"Nice to meet you!" It kinda hurt when he didn't say anything back to me, but instead just looked at Nepeta, talking to her and ignoring me, though I guess I shouldn't let it bother me, he didn't know me, he had no reason to be nice...

"Come on Nepeta, everyone is at the pond." Laughing as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him, the muscle man picked her up easily, letting her sit on his shoulder. She glanced back at me and waved with a grin, her voice excited.

"John come on! Come swimming!" Shifting my eyes over to Karkat, who was the only one left near me at the moment, he turned to me as well then shrugged. Seeing him pull his shirt off, leaving him with only his trunks on as he discarded his shirt onto his bag, now sitting off to the side. Sighing, I decided if you can't beat them, join them.

Dropping my bag to the ground, I pulled my shirt over my head and let it fall as I adjusted my glasses, and tightened the strings on my sky blue trunks.

"Ready yet fucker?" Glancing over with a smirk, I stretched my arms and nodded, running after him as he took of, we followed after the others toward the pond.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews to those of you who took the time! I means a lot! Also! Either tonight or tomorrow, I will be starting yet another GamJohn story, not sure what I'll call it yet, but it'll be superhero/villain based! Well anyway, on to this story!**

**~Imoto out!**

Making it to the waters edge just moments after Karkat, I was shocked to find that there were even more people swimming around in the large pond settled nicely in a fixture of many hills, creating a bowl effect in the ground. With the pond being lower than the top of the hill, the dock was fixed to the hill, and out above the water, making a nice diving platform, which Karkat leaped off without hesitation, even his small form created a nice sized splash, that caught three of the girls who were avoiding getting their hair wet.

Actually, the only one not in the water was Vriska who was laying out on a towel on the back of the dock, her attention towards two of the guys in the pond, seeming to be glaring at them and not even noticing when I walked up behind her.

"Not swimming?" She turned her head quickly, a grin spreading on her lips when she realized it was just me, then she shifted, more of her body becoming visible as she did so, making it hard to keep my eyes on her face.

"I will if you do." Heat flared up in my cheeks as her grin stretched further, her hands settled on my right shoulder when she got herself up and settled closer to me than I actually felt comfortable with, making my ears got hot as well.

"Yo bro!" Glancing over at the startling deep gruff voice, my eyes found the guy who had been crazily pushing around the crippled kid, only now he wave stationary and waving at me, the almost clown like face paint he wore untouched by the water yet. Which I noticed, while most of the others had to tread water at the distance he was in the water, yet he seemed to be standing normally, the water only to his shoulders. "Ditch the bitch! Come have fun!" Vriska moved over to the dock again, angrily snapping back at the boy.

"Shut up Gamzee! I hope you drown!" The whole group went silent as every set of eyes locked on the giant, who was staring at Vriska with an uninterested look, finally he shrugged, took a deep breath, then slid under the surface of the water and from everyone's view. The party grew still as the minutes ticked by, eyes still staring at the spot where he had disappeared, and even Vriska's eyes were wide and worried.

"Fuck! Vriska! You just _had _to say that!?" One of the girls, with bright red hair, a fuchsia bikini, and goggles dove under the water, dragging the other back above the surface where he took a huge breath, a wild grin on his face.

"Aw shit motherfuckers! I still had a few minutes!" He wiped the water from his face, which brought the rest of his remaining makeup off with it, only for him to turn his attention back to me, and I found myself startled when my heart skipped. Without his face paint, I dare say he was rather attractive... If you're into guys that is! Cause I wasn't! Nope nope! No homo here!

Watching him climb out of the water and make his way up the hill, my jaw dropped, he really was a giant! He had to be _at least _a foot taller than me! Maybe even two! He laughed at my reaction when he came up next to me, his hand settling on my shoulder, a crooked smirk on his pale lips.

"Come on bro, you're going in the water now." Looking up rather confused by his statement, I turned to ask Vriska something, only for a surprised yelp to escape my mouth as he easily lifted me off the ground and over his shoulder, almost like a toy. So not only was he tall, (and attractive) but he was strong too?!

"Dammit clown! Quick taking people I try and talk to!" When his only response to her cry was a chuckle, I mouthed sorry then shrugged apologetically, jumping startled when he grabbed my legs, the skin tingling where his hands touched.

"In ya go!" Wait, what?! My attention was ripped from the feeling as my stomach dropped at the weightless sensation, only to flail around as I tumbled toward the water below, barely having time to tuck my arms and legs in before breaking the surface. Popping back up as soon as I could, finding the others laughing, chuckling as well, I brushed my now limp hair off of my glasses, the pushed my frames further up on my nose, thankful that they hadn't fallen off when I went under.

Looking up at the dock, the guy was leaning over, grinning down at me, with a slight wave he jumped off the other side of the dock, landing closing to the boy he had been hanging out with earlier.

And then I was alone...

Glancing around, I could see the different groups in different portions of the pond, even Vriska was no longer alone. Okay, so some of them tried to include me, but it didn't seem to last very long... Actually, the only one I didn't see was... Suddenly my head was shoved under the water briefly, and when I popped back up, I sputtered and gasped in air, recognizing the voice behind me.

"Whoops! Sorry John, thought you were Karkles!" Turning to the one of Karkat's friends I _did _know, I found that in place of Terezi's red glasses, where red goggles, that looked just as sharp,

"Oh it's fine! Is the water messing with your sense of smell?" She nodded with a soft sigh, pushing her light red hair off her forehead, he lifted her nose higher sniffing the air a few times before sighing a second time.

"Do you think you could direct me toward Karkat? He's late for a date with justice!" Chuckling with a shake of my head, I placed my hands on her shoulders and turned her in the direction of my friend, who's back was towards us. He had no clue what was coming. "Thanks John!"

"No problem!" Watching her go after the easily angered teen, I turned my back away hoping not to be caught up in his rage, so I swam further out into the pond, where none of the others were, deciding to swim by myself, choosing not to bother anyone while they were with their friends.

Though the far shore called me, and I decided to settle on the other side of one of the hills, out of the sight of the others where I got some time to myself to think... Maybe I should have Karkat drive me home... One or two new people I could handle, but over ten of them? I was way over my head here...

When the sun above me was suddenly blocked out, I glanced up and jumped, bitting my lip when the now straggly haired giant was leaning over me, a grin on his lips, and something that resembled a cigarette between his teeth.

"You really like scaring me, don't you?" He plopped down on the ground next to me, his long spindly limbs all stretched out proved much longer than my own, and I sure as hell felt intimidated by the obviously older teen. Though, I was glad for the good humored company at least.

"Aw shit man, I forgot! I'm Gamzee!" Smiling a bit, I couldn't help but chuckle, that was kind of obvious, but I wasn't going to say that, especially with Karkat having told me before that Gamzee was unpredictable, and you never knew what he was going to do.

"Oh! Um, I'm John!" Giving the best grin I could, he looked over and laughed, clouds of smoke coming out of his mouth as he did so, only to lean back against one of his hands.

"Motherfucker I know who you are, hell, Karkat talks about ya enough. Fuck, for the longest time, I thought you bros were dating and shit!" Violently shaking my head as a blush crept onto my cheeks, I laughed humorlessly and rubbed the back of my neck.

"No, uh, I'm straight..." Glazed purple orbs stared at me for a moment before Gamzee took one last long drag of whatever he was smoking, then flicked the end of it away, another cloud of smoke forming a different type of visual of his words.

"I can fix that." Before there was even a second for me to ask what he would mean by that statement, he had shifted forward and grabbed my wrists, pinning them to the ground easily as his lips crashed against mine. Going rigid from the unsuspected attack I struggled to free myself from his grasp, ignoring the unfamiliar feeling that had replaced my shock as I tried to cry out for help when his lips pried mine apart. Only to cringe as a smoke stained tongue was shoved into my mouth.

"Eeeeeeeeee~!" At the squeel he quickly detached his lips from mine, Gamzee's fingers unwrapping from my wrists, allowing me to scramble away from the giant, my heart racing. "I ship it!" Looking up Nepeta was standing there, covering her huge grin with her hands, swinging her shoulders front and back happily. "You two are my new OTP!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Shit Nep," Purple eyes flickered over to me before turning back to the smaller girl. "John here is motherfuckin straight, I was just dickin around." The smile on her face slipped slightly, but not completely.

"I still ship it." Sitting there ignored throughout this entire exchange, I couldn't comprehend how Gamzee could be so calm! I mean, he just pinned down and forcefully made out with a stranger! Technically he just assaulted me!

...

So why did my lips burn for more...?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so this week I'm going to try and update as much as possible, because I start school again soon, but I'll be working on this story and 'Ill Be Your Hero' but whichever one is the more popular will be my first priority. Anyway, onward! ~Imoto out**

With Nepeta now gone, I tried to keep my gaze away from the giant, hoping he'd get bored and move on and I would have the chance to forget what just happened, but of course I'm never that lucky...

"Well, tell a bro how he does?" Once more hear flared up in my cheeks and ears and I raised my gaze to the other shocked, he was seriously going to ask me that?! There was no reply I could give that would make me seem straight! "Or, hell, just thought of this... You could let me try again...?"

Jumping up quickly at his suggestion, I tried my best to ignore the almost pained expression on his face as I rushed back to the pond, desperate to escape this whole awkward situation.

**xxx**

As the sun started to set, everyone gathered around the crackling campfire, chatting happily while roasting either hot dogs or marshmallows, but I sat rather silently, trying to just wrap my mind around everything that had happened so far. Could I get any more unlucky, and why did my heart skip every time I thought of what Gamzee did?

"So John," Looking up from my s'more as hearing my name tore me from my thoughts, my gaze found the red haired girl sitting across the fire, her fuchsia eyes on me as smile spread on her lips. "do you like hanging out with us?" Giving a nervous laugh, I rubbed the back of my neck and nodded, glancing around at everyone, most of who, I didn't know.

"Yeah, it's just really different for me, and there are so many of you that I don't even know your names..." They all looked around at each other, then the girl who had addressed me stood up, still smiling, her dress flailing out around her as she swayed happily from side to side.

"Well then! I'm Feferi! I'm glad you got to come!" Smiling at the introduction as she sat down, her eyes narrowed at the guy next to her before she elbowed him, he stood with a groan, then brushed away his blonde hair, leaving his purple bangs in his violet eyes.

"I'm Eridan, and I guess you don't seem so bad." Before he even had the chance to sit down completely, Nepeta jumped up from beside him, her hair covered now by a blue cat hat, and an oversized green coat whipped around her.

"You know my name, but I'm Nepeta, and you're forever on my shipping wall!" She giggled as the others groaned then she sat back down, looking over to the guy to her right, who didn't even bother to stand up, I recognized him as the same one who had picked her up earlier, his black hair still as straight as ever, eyes covered by his cracked glasses.

"I'm Equius." Not surprised that he didn't say much, I didn't even feel offended, it was just a sense that I got that he didn't talk often. With a small smile and a roll of her eyes, the next girl stood up, her red-ish brown hair kind of frizzed out around her, her rust red eyes shining.

"I'm Aradia, and I'm glad you could make it to my party." She nudged the guy next to her as she sat down, he sighed and pushed his 3D like glasses up before standing, looking unamused as he messed up his short light brown hair.

"I'm th'ollux..." Oh, Karkat had spoken of him before, said they're really good friends, I just didn't realize he had a lisp, one that he really didn't seem to like. I glanced over at Karkat who was sitting next to me with his arms crossed and his candy red eyes in a hard glare.

"You know me fuckass!" Smirking, I shoved my shoulder against my raven haired friend, trying to get him to chill out, but he just glared harder and shoved me back almost knocking me straight into the person next to me, who just so happened to be Terezi.

"Well you're no fun!" Some of the others around chuckled as Terezi sat up on her knees and leaned against my shoulder, her clouded over pale blue eyes blocked by the red glasses and the glare of the fire.

"You better know me John! Else I'll give you my greeting again!" She stuck her tongue out, ready to lick my face at any second until Karkat finally pulled her away and next to him. Hesitantly looked over at where Terezi had been sitting, Gamzee was sitting not far away in a daze, he just kinda glanced over a smirked without moving his almost black hair out of his purple eyes..

"Well, you already know Gamzee." Nepeta giggled at the words, but I chose to ignore her and move my attention on to the boy in the wheelchair who looked at me, his chocolate colored eyes blocked slightly by the black bangs of his mohawk.

"Uh, hi, I'm Tavros... It's um, nice to meet you..." Smiling and waving at the obviously timid boy, Vriska, who was sitting next to him rolled her cerulean eyes and gave a wicked grin.

"You don't need to hear my name again loser." The last girl stood up, her jade green eyes contrasting her pale blonde hair, and she smiled sweetly as I contemplated why she looked so familiar.

"Hello, I'm Kanaya, I spend a lot of time with your friend Rose, she's told me about you." That's why she looked so familiar, I saw her in the halls talking to Rose all the time, they seemed to be great friends. Rubbing the back of my neck again, I looked around nervously, trying to do my best to place faces with names.

"I'll do my best to remember names, but, no promises..." Aradia looked around at everyone before standing and brushing off her skirt, a smile tugging at her lips as all eyes moved to her, she glanced around again before speaking,

"Who wants to play a game?" Most everyone, well besides Eridan, Equius, Sollux, and Vriska, raised their hands happily, eger to do something more than just sit around the campfire for the rest of the night. "How about a round or two of Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Nepeta Jumped up and squealed happily, her eyes moving over to me, a bright gleam in them, I couldn't help but gulp. "Okay then!" Aradia took a phone from Sollux's hand, silently messing with it before looking up with a smile. "Okay, we've got an app that will randomly pick two names from the list I've typed in. The two that get picked, will be the ones that go in the closet!" Nepeta pouted a bit, the sat down, crossing her arms as Aradia watched the screen of the phone, showing it to all of us at the screen came up. My whole body grew cold as Nepeta look at the phone, and quickly exclaimed.

"The first two are Gamzee and John!"

I just wasn't lucky tonight...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I can't believe so many of you actually like this story. Well anyway, with nothing much to say, on to the story! ~Imoto out**

I really regret wanting to play this game, I mean, come on, what are the odds that the one person I'm trying to avoid is the same one I'm going to get locked in a closet with? Fighting against Nepeta who was pushing me towards the closet, I glared at the giant behind me who was just chuckling at the whole scene playing out in front of him, why me, why did the world have to hate me? Either way I was screwed, so with a sigh, I groaned and walked into the closet, hiding in the corner as the door shut and the door locked behind us. Staying silent, I hoped he wouldn't try an find me, but him sighing took me off guard, and I let myself relax a little.

"You know bro, you can just say it, ya hate me, I get that. I can take a hint." Groaning slightly, I let my head hit the wall right behind me, if this was a guilt trap, I was falling straight into it.

"I don't hate you... You just can't go around kissing strangers!" He chuckled a bit, and I heard things shuffling about before there was a small thud, my guess from him sitting down, finally.

"Well, why the hell not? You can live a full life if you don't take motherfuckin risks. You could miss some of the best damn parts of living if you went through life playin it safe." ...Wow, I never would have guessed he would think that way, it seemed a little, deep for a pot head, though it did make sense, in it's own messed up sort of way. Sitting there in silence again, I felt a slight burning on my lips, the same one from before, urging me forward toward the older boy. Hesitantly, I crawled forward in the small closet, till by some miracle I could just sense that he was in front of me, and some how I could just feel his eyes on me. "Woah, bro whatcha doin?" Taking a shaky breath, I leaned back, chickening out. I couldn't do this... "I see," He chuckled then shifted forward till I could almost feel his nose brushing against mine. "do ya mind?"

"...No..." At least this time he asked. Feeling his breath against my lips, I dared move my head closer as his lips encased mine gently, his hands slid down, one settling on my waist the other propping him up as I pulled his head closer. The first kiss may have been rough, but it was chaste, this one on the other hand was soft yet intoxicating, and it dragged me deeper into the encounter. It might be a summer fling, it might be something that lasts, but like Gamzee said, you'd never know if you didn't take the risk.

His lips detached from mine but they didn't move far away, still close enough where I could feel the heat from his breath as he spoke, his voice low and suddenly soft.

"Bro, don't tell me you don't feel it..." Smirking at his forwardness, I ignored the tingling on my lips, more preoccupied by the heat burning my cheeks as his body slid closer to mine. "You're just one huge miracle put inside one motherfuckin tiny, adorable package." Laughing again, his lips found mine once more but it was brief as the others could be heard talking just a little ways from the door.

"Gamzee..." He completely pulled away from me, settling on the other side of the closet, leaving an unsettling cold to wash over me, this was ridiculous right...? Love at first sight wasn't real, right?

"Yeah I get it bro, I'll just stay your dirty secret." I was positive that could I see him right now, he'd have a huge grin on his face and probably would have winked. I couldn't help but laugh as the door opened, Nepeta poking her head in, the smile on her face quickly falling into a pout.

"You two are no fun." Smirking, I waited for Gamzee to climb up and out before following, Nepeta lead us back outside where the others kinda glanced over, only a mild curiosity in their eyes. Stretching a bit, I plopped back down beside Karkat who rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Terezi, who turned her head to me for a second before a knowing grin just stretched onto her lips.

"Okay then, the next two are..." Aradia looked at the phone then passed it on to Nepeta, who tipped her head to the side almost as if she was trying to picture something, after a second she smirked then looked around.

"Eridan and Sollux!" An instant tension came over everyone in the group as the two teens looked at each other, sneers on their lips, turning my attention away, I glanced over at Gamzee, who had already lit up another, what I figured to be a joint, and was sitting there mildly amused at everything going on around him.

The game lasted about thirty minutes before everyone got bored of it, Nepeta came over to me and tugged on my arm a huge smile on her lips.

"Hey! Come swimming with me! Please! I don't wanna go alone!" With a nod and a laugh I climbed up and followed, then she paused and glanced back. "Hey Gam, you wanna come too?" He stared at us for a second, then raised up to his feet, walking behind us with a smirk, watching her leap off the dock, I chose to go down the hill this time, sliding down into the water as Gamzee followed after the smaller girl, a huge splash catching both Nepeta and I.

"Okay, this wasn't as innocent as you want us to think, so what is going on Nep?" Her smile was the one of a child caught red-handed with their hand in the cookie jar, she swam back a bit, then laughed.

"Oh come on! I am the queen of pairings, I can _tell _when people like each other! I'm not dumb! Of course I wasn't going to say this around the others, but Gam, you'd better watch out for Karkat, he'd probably rip you a new one for this." The other didn't say anything, instead he just slipped under the surface of the water, popping up a few seconds later right in front of me. Startled I went to move back, only for his arms to catch my waist.

"H-hey now..." He chuckled as I tried to break free from his hold, okay being in a closet alone, that was one thing, but when Nepeta was right there, and we were in a place anyone could walk over and see, just no.

"Aww, John you're totally the uke!" The what? What did that mean? I didn't understand her terms! She just giggled and shook her head. "You don't want to know." Sighing, I looked down at Gamzee who had succeeded in pulling me against him though now it seemed as if I was taller, I didn't much mind that.

"Are you really going to be this clingy?" Not to say that I didn't like it really, just, it was kind of embarrassing, he nodded as Nepeta laughed and swam around happily. Shaking my head with a smile, I kept my eyes on Gamzee, realizing that this summer was surely going to be an interesting one to say the least. Leaning down a bit, I placed a short kiss on the others lips, knowing I wouldn't want it any other way, and I couldn't wait to see what the day ahead held.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is purely an authors note, that I would greatly appreciate you read.**

**First off: **I don't think I will be continuing this story, due to lack of motivation/ideas, I really just don't know where to take this, I will keep it in my mind, and may come back to it. I may even make it a collection of small chapters of other pairings during the groups summer vacation as well, I don't know.

**Secondly: **In response to a review I just recently received.

I am **SO **sorry that I am human.

I'm going to make mistakes, it's in my nature, I do my best not to but every now and then they slip out, I'm sorry that I made a grammatical error, but you know what? Next time you try to give someone advice on their story, be kind about it. Or better yet, don't. If it bothers you so much, don't read the fucking story. That's it. That's all you have to do. Hit that little back arrow, or even that big red X, don't be a prick.

**Now that my little rant it done, I'm sorry to those of you who were waiting on another chapter, and to those of you who don't apply to the second message carry on and have a nice day. :) ~ Imoto out**


End file.
